


For The First Time

by Kyo_Kyoya



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M, the "i'm home honey" scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyo_Kyoya/pseuds/Kyo_Kyoya
Summary: Hal pertama bukanlah hal buruk jika dilalui bersama-sama. Apalagi jika kau melaluinya dengan orang yang kau sayangi.Akechi malu tapi Akira bisa memakluminya.





	1. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Pertama kali mereka berciuman, rasanya ganjil. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pernah dalam hubungan khusus dan pertama kalinya menyentuh seseorang secara romantis. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan hanya saling menempelkan bibir, terlalu canggung untuk melangkah lebih. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mundur dan saling tatap. Wajah mereka berdua merah dan napas terengah padahal mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

Si berambut hitam mengelus pipi merah pemuda berambut cokelat karamel yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena saking malunya. “Hey, Goro, lihat aku....” panggilnya dengan memberikan kecupan pada pipi itu.

Goro, pemuda berambut cokelat karamel itu, perlahan menatapnya dengan malu-malu. “Um, Akira....” Ia berkata pelan, seperti bisikan, jemarinya saling bermain dengan gugup dan ia menatap bergantian pemuda di depannya dengan tembok di belakang pemuda itu.

“Ada apa Goro?” tanya Akira dengan lembut. Ia dengan sabar menunggu teman—ah—pacar barunya ini untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia tak ingin buru-buru dan menakuti detektif muda ini.

“Itu, maaf, aku tidak berpengalaman.” Ucap Akechi dengan malu. “Ini-ini pertama kalinya untukku.”

Akira diam sesaat, mengelus rambut karamel itu dengan sayang, sebelum berkata “Hey, ini juga hal pertama untukku Goro.”

Akechi tampak terkejut dan mata cokelat itu membulat lucu. “Serius?” Akira memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Akechi tampak diam sesaat sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Akira. “Aku kira hanya aku yang tidak berpengalaman. Hal itu akan sangat memalukan bila terjadi.”

“Goro dalam suatu hubungan, terutama hubungan romantis seperti kita, kejujuran adalah hal yang utama. Jadi, aku ingin kita saling jujur satu sama lain. Dan penggertian dengan satu sama lain diperlukan juga. Kau tak perlu malu hanya karena ini ‘hal pertama’ untukmu karena aku _mengetahuimu_ , Goro.”

Akechi terdiam dan ia mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud Akira dengan _mengetahui_ tentang dirinya. Ia membahas masa lalunya, keluarganya yang hancur, dan hidupnya yang penuh kebohongan.

Akira memeluknya lebih erat dan ia mendengar deru napas di telinga kirinya. “Kau tahu, aku sangat senang ketika semua ini adalah hal pertama untukmu. Aku senang, aku menjadi yang _pertama_ untukmu. Aku telah mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu dan aku siap untuk mendapatkan semua _hal pertamamu_.”

Akechi merasa pipinya bertambah panas, tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Akira menikmati waktu menggoda dirinya. Akechi mundur sedikit kemudian berbisik di telinga Akira. “Kau tidak hanya akan mengambil hal pertama dariku karena aku akan juga mengambil _hal pertama_ darimu juga.”

Akira memerah dan Akechi tersenyum kemenangan. Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama karena Akira menariknya kembali dalam ciuman dan kali ini lebih dari yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Akechi merinding ketika lidah Akira menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerti maksud Akira tapi ia merasa malu. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan Akira menunggunya dengan sabar. Ketika Akira memasukkan lidahnya, tubuhnya menegang. Akira meremas-remas pinggangnya sebagai pengalih perhatian dan hal itu berhasil.

Akira menikmati waktunya menjelajah dan mencicipi mulut Akechi sedangkan Akechi benar-benar pasrah dan membiarkan Akira menikmati waktunya. Tetapi ketika Akira tak sengaja mengenai langit-langit mulutnya, Akechi mendesah. Akechi dan Akira sama-sama berhenti dan melepas ciuman. Akira terlalu takjub mendengar desahan Akechi sedangkan Akechi menahan malu karena bisa-bisanya ia mendesah.

“Oh, itu menggemaskan Goro. Tidak usah malu.” ucap Akira kemudian kembali mencium Akechi sebelum pemuda itu sempat membalasnya.

Akira sungguh bahagia mendapatkan satu _hal pertama_ lagi dari Goro. Salah satu _sweet spot_ Goro adalah langit-langit mulutnya.

 

* * *

**END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pertama kali di fandom game dan langsung menginjak di Persona 5. Salam kenal semua!! 
> 
> Fanfic ini akan diisi drabble tentang shuake, entah nanti isinya tentang first time semua, atau mungkin nanti ada beberapa kink, atau cuman fluff, fuwa fuwa, ga jelas. I dont know. 
> 
> Karena saya tidak main gamenya, nonton walkthrought doang dan itu belum selesai. Jadi, kemungkinan banyak ketidakcocokan/ ketidakjelasan latar dalam fanfic. Oh, saya juga sudah lama tidak menulis jadi kaku rasanya.
> 
> Saya cuman ingin mereka bahagia. Udah itu aja.
> 
> Just enjoy it


	2. I'm Home, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I'm Home, Honey" scene that nobody can't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Ketika bel penanda tamu berbunyi, ia menoleh dan melemparkan senyum. “Ah, kau pulang.” Ujarnya dengan kalem.

Orang yang di pintu terdiam sesaat dan tampak mencerna kejadian yang ada di depannya. Di depannya sekarang adalah Goro Akechi, Pangeran Detektif, sedang duduk santai di kursi bar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tangannya yang menumpu pada meja. Di depannya ada secangkir kopi yang uapnya mengepul dan tampak baru diminum setengah.

Melihat Akechi di kafe, atau rumah sementaranya, memberinya 3 pilihan. Pertama: “Aku pulang, sayang.” Oh jujur saja ia ingin menggoda detektif yang selalu terlihat kalem itu. Kedua: “Kenapa kau di sini?” Akechi menjadi pelanggan setia di kafe setelah _kata_ Sae Nijima kafe ini menyediakan kopi enak. Jadi, ada kemungkinan Akechi datang karena ia ingin kopi. Ketiga: “....” Mungkin ia telah terbiasa melihat Akechi sehingga ia sudah biasa mendapat salam seperti itu.

Dia memilih pilihan pertama karena ia ingin menggoda detektif muda itu.

“Aku pulang, sayang....” ucapnya dengan penuh nada sayang dan kerinduan yang ia tak menyangka dapat ia lontarkan.

Akechi tampak diam sesaat sebelum matanya membulat lucu dan warna merah menyapu pipi hingga telinganya. Tapi hal itu hanya bertahan sementara karena kemudian ia mendapatkan kontrol dirinya kembali dan menutupinya dengan berdeham.

“Kau pulang telat.”

Akira melangkah mendekat hingga ia berdiri di depan Akechi yang duduk menyamping. “Hmm, lalu kenapa?” ia bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan memerangkap Akechi dengan menaruh tangannya di sandaran kursi dan meja bar.

Warna merah kembali muncul di pipi itu tetapi tidak sampai telinga. Mungkin ia sudah tidak seterkejut tadi saat Akira sapa. Ia menatap Akira tepat di mata tetapi kemudian melirik ke arah kopinya. “Tidak ada apa-apa....” bisiknya.

“Oh, benarkah? Aku kira kau merindukanku.” Akira mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mendengus kecewa yang sebenarnya pura-pura.

Mata Akechi kembali menatap Akira dan kali ini dengan panik. “Bu-bukan begitu! Aku-aku hanya—” ia kembali merah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. “Uh....”

“Hanya?”

“....”

“Akechi, katakan kepadaku. Jangan buat aku penasaran,” salah satu tangan Akira bergerak mengelus pipi merah itu sambil perlahan membuat wajah Akechi menghadapnya. Tapi matanya masih menatap hal lain selain Akira.

Akira menunggu dengan sabar hingga Akechi menatapnya dengan malu-malu dan berkata sesuatu yang pelan sekali, hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. “Aku hanya merindukanmu....”

Akira tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Inilah kenapa ia menyukai detektif muda ini, menggemaskan.

“Ehem!”

Akira mendangak dan melihat Sojiro menatapnya dengan sedikit marah, kesal, dan juga bingung. “Jika kalian ingin bermesraan jangan di sini.” ucap Sojiro. Ia menatap seisi kafe dan melihat beberapa pelanggan jelas-jelas menatap dengan pandangan campur aduk.

Akira tertawa kecil kemudian berbisik di telinga Akechi. “Habiskan kopimu dan kutunggu di atas.” Ia menjauhkan badannya dari Akechi dan puas melihat pemuda itu semakin merah sebelum melangkah santai menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas.

 

* * *

 

**END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2 ini dulu pernah saya post di FB saya. Ingin mengganti beberapa hal tapi engga kesampaian. Jadi, belum saya otak-atik lagi, masih sama persis.


	3. A Red Rosy Cheeks and A Drop of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jika ditanya hal apa yang mengingatkan Akira tentang Akechi, ia akan menjawab pipi yang merah dengan air mata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Jika ditanya hal apa yang mengingatkan Akira tentang Akechi, ia akan menjawab pipi yang merah dengan air mata. Rasanya sedih jika harus menyandingkan Akechi dengan air mata, melihat bagaimana hidup Akechi yang tidak bisa dibilang bahagia. Akira kagum kepada Akechi yang masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

Alasan mengapa pipi yang merah dengan air mata mengingatkan Akira terhadap Akechi adalah saat itu Akechi mengakui semua perbuatannya dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya. Akechi menangis kala itu dan pipinya begitu merah menahan isak dan teriakan frustrasi. Walaupun Akechi menutupi wajahnya, Akira bisa melihat semuanya, terutama mata cokelat yang berlinang air mata.

Itu terjadi dahulu kala, saat Akira nyaris tidak bisa menyelamatkan Akechi. Tapi saat ini, Akechi berada di sisinya. Ia duduk manis di sofa dengan buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas karena rambutnya yang panjang terikat ke belakang.

“Goro....”

Suasana tenang di sekeliling Akechi terpecah dan pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Akira yang duduk di seberangnya. “Ya?” tanyanya.

Akira tak membalasnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur yang ia duduki dan berpindah duduk di samping Akechi yang masih menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

“Ada apa?” Akechi bertanya lagi.

Akira menaruh tangannya di sandara sofa belakang Akechi kemudian memainkan ujung-ujung rambut halus itu. Akechi tampak kaget tetapi tidak menolaknya. Ia membuang muka saat warna merah merayapi pipinya.

Akira suka warna merah yang menghias pipi itu. Setidaknya pipi itu tidak berwarna merah lagi karena alasan yang dahulu. Pipi itu sekarang memerah karena Akechi malu akibat Akira menggodainya sedikit.

“Akira, jangan diam saja. Ada apa?” Akechi bertanya lagi setelah ia mengendalikan dirinya untuk bisa kembali menatap mata Akira.

“Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kau terlihat manis saja dengan pipi merah.” Balas Akira sambil mengelus pipi yang kembali memerah itu dengan jemarinya.

“T-tolong jangan menggodaku, Akira.” Balas Akechi dengan sok tegas walaupun tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang merah.

“Hmm.... Tapi aku berkata jujur. Apa salahnya?”

“Ti-tidak ada.” Akechi buang muka lagi. “Tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengelus pipiku. Aku mulai geli.”

Senyum nakal terulas di wajah Akira. “Hmm, geli ya?” Akira menghentikan elusannya dan berganti menggelitik pinggang Akechi.

Akechi terkejut dan melompat di duduknya. “Akira!” teriaknya dengan kesal.

Akira tak peduli dengan teriakan kesal Akechi dan semakin menggelitiki mantan detektif itu. Akechi yang awalnya kesal perlahan tertawa karena tak kuasa menahan geli yang dirasa padahal ia sudah menghalangi tangan Akira dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tangan Akira begitu lincah mencari celah dan ia tak bisa menahannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akira berhenti menggelitiki Akechi dan mereka telah berbeda posisi. Sebelumnya mereka duduk berdampingan, sekarang Akechi terlentang di sofa dengan Akira yang berada di atasnya. Dalam posisi ini, Akira bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Akechi dengan tawa yang mulai mereda. Ah, tak lupa matanya berlinang air mata karena banyak tertawa.

Akira bahagia melihat Akechi tertawa seperti ini. Air mata yang keluar bukan lagi karena kesedihan tetapi kebahagiaan. Merahnya pipi itu bukan lagi menahan isak tangis tetapi karena tawa yang ia keluarkan.

Ketika mata cokelat itu terbuka dan berlinang air mata, Akira merasa Akechi terlihat begitu indah. Apalagi dengan senyum di wajah rupawan itu.

* * *

 

**END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 ini juga pernah saya post di FB saya.


	4. The Beautiful Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana mata cokelat itu berbinar bahagia ketika bayi kecil itu berada di pelukan Akechi. Bibir yang terbiasa tersenyum palsu itu menunjukkan senyum murni yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Kemudian mata cokelat itu meneteskan air mata dan isakan keluar dari mulut itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS  
> Stroks © not mine
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Akira tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana mata cokelat itu berbinar bahagia ketika bayi kecil itu berada di pelukan Akechi. Bibir yang terbiasa tersenyum palsu itu menunjukkan senyum murni yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Kemudian mata cokelat itu meneteskan air mata dan isakan keluar dari mulut itu.

“Akira....” panggilnya dengan suara gemetaran. “Dia cantik sekali....” lanjutnya dengan menatap Akira. Mata itu penuh air mata tapi berbinar dengan bahagia. Jika Akira diminta memilih, Akechi saat ini lebih cantik daripada anak mereka yang tertawa riang dalam gendongan Akechi.

“Ya Goro. Dia cantik dan mirip denganmu.” Ujar Akira sambil mendekati suaminya itu dan memeluk lembut Akechi. “Rambut karamelnya terlihat lembut sepertimu dan hidung kecilnya.”

“Tapi lihat matanya Akira.... Dia mendapat mata abu-abumu.” Kemudian bayi kecil itu tersenyum lebar, hati Akechi dan Akira dibuat meleleh. “Oh, lihatlah senyumnya, mirip denganmu Akira.”

“Dia benar-benar anak kita....” Akira menunduk dan mencium puncak kepala bayi perempuan itu. Hal itu membuat bayi itu berteriak kegirangan dan senyum tersungging di wajah Akira.

“Ka-kami boleh memilikinya sebagai anak kami?” tanya Goro. Matanya tertuju ke depan,tertuju pada seekor bangau putih dengan aksen hitam di ujung-ujung bulu sayapnya. Bangau itu mengangguk pelan sebelum mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi. Mereka melihat kepergian sang bangau hingga mereka tak bisa melihatnya lagi sebelum Akechi dan Akira melihat kembali ke bayi mereka.

Mata abu-abu besar itu menatap orang tuanya dengan pancaran murni dan sesaat Akechi merasa apakah ia layak membesarkan bayi semurni ini sedangkan ia sama sekali tak bisa disebut murni. Akira yang menyadari kegundahan hati Akechi berkata, “Aku percaya padamu Goro. Masa lalumu akan tetap di masa lalumu. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anak ini.” kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Akechi.

“Benarkan?” tanya Akechi ragu dengan menatap Akira.

“Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menikahimu jika kamu tidak bisa aku percaya.” Akira memberikan senyum menenangkan.

“Terima kasih....” Akechi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan memeluk bayinya yang kemudian tertawa girang dan nyaris memakan rambut Akechi yang telah memanjang.

 

* * *

**END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini chapter mengambil referensi ending Stroks ketika para bayi diantarkan kepada orang tua mereka setelah sekian lama. Kalian yang belum nonton filmnya, NONTON. Butuh melihat bayi lucu, suara bayi lucu, suara nangis bayi? Semua di filmnya ada. Recomended filmnya.


	5. I Can't Help But Wonder Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira dan Akechi telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Angka sebanyak itu untuk sebuah hubungan yang dijalin Akira selama ini terhitung tahan lama. Dan selama itulah Akechi tak mempercayainya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 © ATLUS
> 
> Warning: Typos | OOC | dan lainnya.
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata.
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME

Akira dan Akechi telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Angka sebanyak itu untuk sebuah hubungan yang dijalin Akira selama ini terhitung tahan lama. Dahulu ia hanya bisa mempertahankan paling lama setengah tahun. Ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki hubungan selama ini dan cukup stabil.

Akechi yang notabene sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya sebagai detektif masih menyempatkan diri untuk meluangkan waktu pada akhir minggu untuk bersama Akira. Terkadang pekerjaannya memaksanya untuk bekerja pada akhir minggu, Akechi akan menyempatkan diri menelepon Akira dan meminta maaf. Dan untuk hari biasa mereka terkadang bertemu di kafe Leblanc pada jam malam saat Akira bekerja. Jadi, Akechi benar-benar sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai kekasih.

Sejujurnya Akira bahagia dengan semua itu. Ia sangat senang dengan Akechi yang perhatian, selalu tersenyum walaupun sedang lelah, dan selalu mendengarkan Akira yang terkadang mengoceh tentang dosennya yang menyebalkan. Tapi dari semua itu, selama 3 tahun ini, Akira nyaris tak mengetahui apapun tentang Akechi kecuali pekerjaannya, kehidupan kampusnya, dan data diri Akechi yang masih terhitung minimal. Akechi masih menutup dirinya walaupun mereka telah 3 tahun bersama dan hal ini membuat Akira sedikit sedih.

Ia pernah mencoba menggali informasi dari Akechi, tetapi pemuda itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia belum siap. Akira menerimanya dan menunggu dengan sabar hari dimana Akechi akan menceritakan semuanya.

Tapi semakin lama, Akira mulai lelah. Ia mencintai Akechi tapi ia tak bisa terus berada dalam gelap. Walaupun Akechi masih bisa membahagiakannya hanya dengan informasi dasar, Akira butuh yang lebih agar ia merasa lebih terikat dengan Akechi.

Akira sadar ia mulai berpikir egois dan tamak. Ia seharusnya menghormati keputusan Akechi yang menunda daripada egois seperti ini. Tapi, Akira telah membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya kepada Akechi malam ini.

Ketika bel kafe Leblanc berbunyi, Akira otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu dan memasang senyum untuk menyambut kostumer. Akechi berdiri di pintu dengan senyum lelah tersungging dan kantung mata hitam. Sudah 3 hari Akira tak melihat Akechi, jadi ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat pemuda itu.

Akechi duduk di tempat biasanya dan Akira dengan cekatan membuatkan kopi kesukaan Akechi. Kemudian ia menyajikannya di depan Akechi. Akechi menghirup aroma kopi sebelum meminumnya. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah lelah itu ketika ia telah menaruh gelas kopi kembali ke meja. “Enak seperti biasanya, Akira.”

“Tentu saja.” balas Akira. Ia membiarkan Akechi kembali meminum kopinya sebelum kembali berbicara, “Bagaimana harimu?”

“Oh, kuliah seperti biasa, dosen masih sama saja, dan tugas semakin banyak. Untuk pekerjaan tidak banyak yang kulakukan karena sedang tidak ada kasus.” Balas Akechi. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku hanya ada kuliah pagi dan setelah itu aku hanya mengerjakan tugas kemudian ke Leblanc.” Balas Akira dengan santai.

“Goro,” Akira memanggilnya pelan. Akira menatap mata merah bata itu sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan mentalnya. “Apakah kau sudah siap bercerita?”

Akechi diam. Ia meminum kopinya dan tampak berpikir keras. Kemudian memberikan gelengan pelan kepada Akira. “Maaf....” ucapnya. “Aku belum siap.”

Akira nyaris mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban yang sama berkali-kali. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya dan menatap tajam mata merah bata itu sekali lagi. “Goro, aku lelah mendengar kalimat itu berkali-kali.” Ucapnya dengan tenang.

“Aku tahu Akira. Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu sedikit lagi?”

“Kita sudah bersama selama 3 tahun dan kau masih tidak percaya padaku?” suara Akira sedikit meninggi. “Aku sudah menunggu dengan sabar dan sepertinya ini sudah batasku, Akechi.”

“Akira, a—”

“Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu.” Akira menarik napas. “Jika memang kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku... Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini.”

Akechi tampak terkejut, terlihat dari matanya yang membulat kaget kemudian meredup dengan cepat. Dan Akira merasa sekali lagi, setelah sekian lama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, bahwa mata merah karat itu kembali membangun benteng untuk menutupi emosi. Akechi kembali menutup dirinya dan tidak ada jalan masuk untuk Akira kembali.

“Jika itu yang kau inginkan.... Aku akan menyanggupinya.” Mata berbenteng itu menutup sesaat, seperti hendak membuat pondasi semakin kuat, kemudian terbuka dan menatap mata abu Akira dengan kosong. “Terima kasih Kurusu atas waktunya. Selamat tinggal.” Akechi mengambil tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar kafe tanpa menoleh kembali.

Sesaat Akira menatap pintu kafe yang tertutup, kemudian kopi yang Akechi minum belum habis, lalu langit-langit kafe yang berwarna cokelat. Akira hanya tahu jika kau menatap ke atas akan menahan air matamu, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku padanya ketika ia merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir pada pipinya.

Ia tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini.

 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow rasanya Akira terasa OOC.... Maafkan diri ini yang ingin Akira desperate mendapat kepercayaan Akechi. 
> 
> Terima Kasih telah membaca! Kudos dan komen diterima dengan senang hati~


End file.
